Hex Magic
Hex Magic (呪詛魔法 (じゅそまほう) Juso Mahou; Trans, "Curse Sorcery,") is a Caster Magic, and in some respites with the right tool a Holder Magic. This kind of spell craft is capable of upsetting the balance of both physical and immaterial forces around the magician, cursing it in a way that spites a target. Depending on the skill of the Mage in question, this could mean causing an "Unforseen Event," on a relatively small scale to happen or one on a Cataclysmic Level. It is the counter to the later established Edict Magic, nicknamed Order Magic due to its nullification to the abilities of Chaos. It is labeled as an Ancient Magic due to the longevity of its known existence. Origins Long ago, there existed a woman who believed herself to be cursed since the day she was born. Every time she believed sincere happiness was within her grasp, tragedy occurred and more often than not it all pointed back to herself being at fault. Eventually she was called a witch, cast out of her own home and driven out into a particular ghastly wooods to where she knew she'd most likely die. It was only here when she realized both woodland beast and tainted flora that tried to harm her that she realized they too befell unnatural circumstances of vile fate. It wasn't until that she came across a beautiful woman whom seemed to reflect her own appearance but in a way that was unmarred and purer than herself, she immediately envied her while cursing herself for her own downtrodden state. But the woman took pity on her, and told her who was bewitched that she wasn't a blasphemous thing upon nature, but a bestowed a dark gift. Given the talents to bend the forces of nature through her will and emotion, using the strength buried within to pour out a bright perilous power that can turn any to their knees. From that point on, she was no longer a mere "witch," but a Sorceress of incredible power, blighting all who stood in her path to liberation and magical domination. She was the first Hex Magician, taught by an unknown force presumed to be a spirit, and was somehow passed along across the space of time to the current era. From the tomes kept in the Magic Council library to the carved stones she herself supposedly inscribed her methods across Ishgar, this woman bore the mark of someone who spread the curse and was equally destructive to her own livelihood. Her name was Pandora, and her power over the malignant energies was legendary to this day even comparing to the Dark Wizard who destroyed an entire country himself while creating a host of evil magic. Practicing the Arts Hex Magic, as seen today, lies upon the few "Black Arts" that are legalized by the Magic Council. Due to its potent malignant nature, Hex has the potential to disturb reality if fallen into the twisted and corrupt retaining great power so this magic is often monitored even to those of reputable standing in the Magic World. But as it stands it is usually not used to such a great effect, making it more of a wary power than one of high alert to those of power and authority. Operating around the concept of "unbalancing" the environment around the Magician, Hex Magic takes the Ethernano welling up within a Mage and utilizes it in a way that is offsetting or harmful to those around them. A chaotic discharge of Magic Pressure from the body of a Hex Magician, for example, could cause the environment to catch on fire, create energies to form a static discharge, impair someone's senses or even forming manufactured elemental weapons. It is an autonomous form of Magic capable of being adjusted to fit the situation at hand, often referred to as "Chaos Magic," due to the results of casting a single spell could be a detriment to the immediate environment. However, someone skilled in this Magic can rein in the destructive element of Hex to a degree of fine tune control. Through this, its main function of "Nullification," is seen most often able to counter most attacks sent towards the magician with incredible ease. The stronger the Hex Wizard, the greater the power they can erase or disperse through their own magic. Through this they can often be coined as "Anti-Magicians," because of their talent in being able to fight other Mages with their Magic alone being able to aid them through its countereffective forces. However, there are more convenient practical effects Hex Magicians can use. Hex's ability to bend the environment also allows the Wizard themself to bend their own body and the power coming from within. Through this they can accomplish a versatile myriad of abilities allowing them to levitate (ergo, gain the ability to fly), form protective shields, create energy projections to wrap protective currents or to grab hold of objects or people in a form of Ethernano infused telekinesis. By using the randomizing skills one can retain using Hex they can harness the earth, be empowered by ambient electrical currents, bend water or fire and cause machinery to go haywire. Even the ability to shatter Lacrima is within the capacity of Hex Magicians, with the amount of abilities being used only limited to the skill, experience and power of the Wizard in question. Known Users Behind the scenes/Trivia *Hex Magic is based on a widely broad power-set that can be seen in comics to other Manga that involves bringing "Bad Luck" or "Cursing" people to objects for a cacophony of effects. But the picture for which this magic is represented is one of the most widely known users of Hexes, simply known as "Scarlet Witch," of the Avengers ''from '''Marvel Comics'. *If anyone wishes to use this article for stories and characters, please contact me on my Talk Page or over FTF Chat. Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Magic